Donde pertenece
by Llueeve
Summary: Ha llegado el momento en que el Regulus tiene que enfrentarse al Sombrero Seleccionador, tiene muy claro en que Casa quiere acabar, sólo espera que el viejo sombrero coincida con él.


**Tanto los personajes como el universo Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, hago este fic sin ánimo de lucro.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

Regulus no está nervioso, al fin de cuentas es un Black y los Black jamás se ponen nerviosos, pero si ese fuera el caso, que obviamente Reg sabe que no lo es, son capaces de hacer todo lo posible para que no se note.

Lo que le sucede es que se siente impresionado. Y no es para menos.

Se encuentra en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, listo para que comience la ceremonia de Selección. Cualquiera se sentiría igual que él en esa situación. Impresionado, no nervioso, debe aclarar.

Las llamas de las velas que levitan sobre el mágicamente estrellado techo, se balancean de un lado al otro, casi acompasadas con el temblor de piernas de varios de sus futuros compañeros.

Cree haber escuchado antes a alguien comentar que la Selección consistiría en retar a duelo al mismísimo Dumbledore, ante lo que un grupo de chicos gritó con miedo. Ellos no sabía nada de magia, explicó uno, ¿Cómo iban a vencer al director?. Tuvo que contenerse para no estallar en carcajadas ahí mismo, los sangre sucia eran tan ridículos e inocentes, espera no tener que compartir habitación con ninguno, posiblemente lo hechizaría al cabo de una semana. Tiene muy poca paciencia con ese tipo de gente, herencia Black supone.

Las cuatro mesas que representan las cuatro Casas, están a rebosar y se nota un ambiente festivo entre los alumnos, dispuestos a recibir a nuevos miembros.

La mesa que más alejada de su posición se encuentra es la de Gryffindor, Reg busca con la mirada a su hermano. Sirius está sentado a la derecha de un chico menudo, de pelo revuelto y gafas. Cree que es ese tal Potter con él que no ha parado de cartearse en todo el verano. Sirius debe de haber dicho algo terriblemente gracioso ya que todos los que están a su alrededor comienzan a reírse con ganas. Se le ve bastante a gusto.

Regulus recuerda como sentó en su casa el hecho de que fuera seleccionado en Gryffindor. Su padre, hombre sereno por excelencia, se encerró en la biblioteca y no salió hasta un día después, con una mueca en su rostro que lograría asustar a cualquiera. Su madre se puso histérica, nunca la había visto así, e intentó por todos los medios esconderse para llorar sin que nadie lo supiera, pero fallo estrepitosamente.

Sirius había deshonrado a la familia, y no parecía mostrar ninguna clase de arrepentimiento. Las vacaciones resultaron ser eternas, las discusiones con sus padres eran plato de cada día y los arrancas rebeldes de Sirius debilitaban cada vez más su relación de hermanos.

Echa de menos cuando eran pequeños y la sombra de Hogwarts aun no les alcanzaba, se pasaban todos los días juntos haciendo trastadas y volviendo al pobre Kreacher loco. Eran buenos tiempos. Si su hermano hubiera sido un buen Black y estuviera en Slytherin quizás aquellas gamberradas suyas podrían volver a surgir, pero Sirius parecía estar hecho de una pasta distinta a la del resto de la familia.

La selección comienza y el primero en ser llamado es un tal Abbott que acaba en Huffelpuff, para alegría de la casa de los tejones que no puede más que estallar en aplausos.

Su turno está próximo.

Mira hacia la mesa de Slytherin, es donde quiere ir, desea con todas sus fuerzas acabar en la casa de sus ancestros, lavar el apellido Black y devolver la alegría a los ojos de su madre.

Sus primas Andy y Cissy están sentadas en esa mesa, al igual que lo estuvo en su día la prima Bella. Reg está seguro de que comenzará la noche a su lado, como una familia.

Cissy le ve y sonriente le guiña un ojo, como diciéndole que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, su nombre ya está escrito a fuego a la casa de las serpientes.

— Black, Regulus. — le llama una voz femenina.

Reg camina con paso decidido hacia el taburete, se coloca el Sombrero y espera el veredicto de éste ignorando los desatados latidos de su corazón.

— _Vaya._ — susurra el sombrero dentro de su mente. — _¿Qué tenemos aquí? Otro Black. Pero no cualquier Black. Curioso muy curioso._ — A Reg no le gusta nada ese último comentario. — _Veo que tienes muy claro a dónde quieres ir ¿No te planteas siquiera seguir los pasos de su hermano?_ — Regulus, le responde con un enérgico no, quizás hasta se haya escuchado fuera de su cabeza. — _En tal caso si tan seguro estás y tantas ganas tienes de ir, tu sitio será… — _Se muerde labio nervioso, ahora sí que lo admite._ —_ ¡SLYTHERIN! — Esto último lo dice para todo el Gran Comedor provocando vítores y aplausos entre sus nuevos compañeros.

Se saca el sombrero y con orgullo se dirige hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Andy le recibe con un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la fuerte, Cissy por su parte le hace un hueco a su lado mientras le desordena el pelo. Regulus les sonríe, está feliz.

Pero aun así quiere comprobar una cosa, de modo que se vuelve hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Sirius le mira boquiabierto, Regulus frunce el ceño ¿Enserio se sorprende de verle en la casa rival a la suya?

Sirius capta su mirada y le saluda con la cabeza mientras sonríe, aunque Regulus sabe que es más bien una mueca de decepción, le devuelve el saludo y se gira de nuevo centrando toda su atención en lo que le dice Cissy.

La selección sigue su curso y a medida que alguien nuevo es puesto en Slytherin, su sonrisa se ensancha cada vez más. Está siendo la mejor noche de su vida.

Es un hijo de Salazar, no cabe duda alguna. Está donde debía estar, donde pertenece.


End file.
